Pokemon: RETURN TO KANTO!
by EvolveFromEevee
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry, I just didn't like the way it came out. I am coming out with another pokeshipping/ikarishipping story, so don't worry about a thing if you like my writing! But I am really sorry about this, I just thought it wasn't coming out well.
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON: RETURN TO KANTO!**: Written by: EvolveFromEevee!

***WARNING***

**This fan-fiction is obviously a Pokemon fan fiction. This has certain aspects that make it suitable for a more mature audience, something of a PG-13. Therefore, if you are under the age of 13 I do not recommend you read this. If you are 13 or over, then feel welcome to read this. Hope you like my first fan fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**======================================CHAPTER 1==================================**

** ASH**

**I was walking along a pier, looking around and seeing familiar sights. I look straight ahead, and see a red haired girl with short hair, carrying around a light blue backpack. A grin broke out on my face. I remember that girl, from such a long time ago. That is the girl who called me stupid, who hit me with a mallet whenever I did something seemingly stupid. That was the girl who I loved.**

"**Misty!" I yelled. She looked in my direction, with a confused face. I finally caught her eye, and she smiled and began to run towards me.**

"**Ash! It's been so long!" My grin grew into a fully-fledged smile, and I swung her around. She laughed, I laughed.**

"**Misty, I have something to tell yo-"**

"**Ssh. I know." I began to lean in for the kiss, when I heard an unfamiliar voice. An unwanted voice.**

"**Ash? Ash, what are you doing?" I snapped out of my dream, my lips near a girl who wasn't misty, a boy looking at me funny.**

"**Um… Oops." A blush broke out on my cheeks, and I lowered my hat. Ferrel, a boy who I recently met broke out into laughter. Lily blushed, her cheeks going from clear, to pink, to bright red.**

"**Ahem… If you want to kiss me Ash you might want to do it a little less… Awkwardly."**

"**I don't want to kiss you!" I yelled. Lily seemed to get sad.**

"**I mean… I was day dreaming about kissing someone. I just… I don't really like you that way, Lily." I heard a snivel coming from Lily, and she broke out, tears streaming down her face.**

"**If-if you don-don't want to b-be with m-m-m-me, then why are we t-t-travelling tog-g-g-gether?" She cried, and ran off.**

"**Great, now you've done it Ash." Said Ferrel, glaring at me. All I did was look away and lower my cap. Ferrel walked over to the boulder Lily was sitting on and comforted her.**

"**Ssh, ssh. It's okay, he didn't mean it that way. Of course he likes you, he just doesn't know he likes you in that way just yet." I felt so bad. So bad about making Lily cry, bad about making Ferrel have to lie to her. I just don't like her that way, it's the truth. I love Misty. I always have, from the first day I we started travelling together. But we're 2 and a half regions apart, and I'm not going to walk that distance to see her. Even if I do love her, I'm not going to spend another 7 years of my life walking just to see her. She probably already has a boyfriend anyways. So I guess it's time to get my head out of the clouds. So, I walk over to Lily and kiss her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**======================================CHAPTER 2==================================**

** MISTY**

"Misty, wake up! Wake up Misty!" Says Luke, the boy I met at a café after a long day of battling at the gym.

"Luke, why do you always have to wake me up while I'm having a wonderful dream?" I say to Luke, half-asleep.

"Sorry! What was your dream about this time, Misty?" he replies.

I have to think fast to make up something. I can't let him know about what I really dream about.

"Us, of course!" I reply. I hope he likes that answer.

"Okay then Misty." He says. Close call. I blank out for a second, thinking about my dream. My dream about that boy, the boy who left ages ago. The boy who would be 17 by now. Ash. The one I truly love. Thinking about him makes me feel so much better about my life, but then I think of what he's doing right now. He's so dense he probably doesn't know how I felt. Ugh, I hate it when I call him dense. He really isn't, but he always acts so dumb it just seems like he is. But since we've been apart for seven years he most likely has a girlfriend. I don't know why he wouldn't. But still, thinking about it makes me feel a pang of jealousy.

"Misty, why do you do that so often?" Luke says, making reality hit me in the face.

"Do what?" I ask. I know what he means though.

"Space out, like you're thinking about something or looking at something that isn't there." He answers. Yet another instance where I have to think for an answer.

"I just start thinking. About us, about the gym, about everything." I reply. No answer. He must be realizing something is up.

"It's another man, isn't it?" He asks. He sounds sad, but knowing. It sounds like he found something out.

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke! There's no one else in my life, you know that." I say. But even I can hear the sound in my voice, the sound that means I'm lying.

"I saw the picture. That picture with that boy, that boy you travelled with when you were younger." He knows. He found out my secret.

"I… I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay. I understand. He must be so much better than me." He says. I can hear him beginning to cry.

"That… That Ash. That's his name right? I hear you muttering things about him. How nice he is, how boyish he is, how you love his big brown eyes." I feel so terrible. He leaves before I can say a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**======================================CHAPTER 3==================================**

**LILY**

I feel terrible. I love Ash, and I spilled it out in the most embarrassing way possible. Not only that, but Ash rejected me! He rejected me outright! As I open my eyes to look at Ash one more time before I have to not love him anymore, I realize he's walking towards me. I'm confused, as he presses his warm, soft lips against mine. He's a great kisser. I never knew, but then again I've never kissed him. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. He begins to pull away, but I don't want him to. I want this to last forever.

"Sorry if I'm confusing you by this. I just… I guess I do like you that way." He says, as a blush grows on his cheeks.

"No worries Ash. As long as you love me." I say. I realize too late how cheesy it sounds, but Ash laughs. I love his laugh. I love everything about him. I stand up, but I stand too quickly and a flyer slips out of my bag.

"Oops!" I say, as I bend down to pick it up, but Ash was quicker.

"No worries." He says as he picks it up. He looks at it and seems to be pulled in by it.

"A passenger jet? To Kanto? Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" He says.

"I don't know, I guess it just never occurred to me." I reply.

"This is great! We've got to go! I can see my Mom, my friends, I could even See brock and check how his breeding place is going! Or see Misty to check ou-" His sentence ends short. He gets a look on his face, a blank look.

"Check out what?" Ferrel asks.

"Check out her gym." He finishes. He still has that look on his face.

"Well then, let's go!" I say, and begin to pull Ash towards civilization.

"Alright. Where is this place?" He replies.

"Kamigawa City!" I say.

"So just that way, right?" Ferrel says, as he points in the direction of Kamigawa city.

"Yep!" I say. We spend a couple hours walking, interrupted by kisses from Ash and snickers from Ferrel. Once we get there, I lead them to the airport. We get tickets, and begin to fly.

"I can't wait to meet some of your old friends, and it'll be nice to meet your family too!" I say

"Yeah…" Ash says. I can see he must be thinking about that Misty girl. A pang of jealousy hits me. I decide the best way to find out how he feels about her is to ask him one question.


	5. Chapter 5

**======================================CHAPTER 4==================================**

** ASH**

I'm looking out the window, thinking about Misty, about her hair, her smile, if she loves me. But I realize that I have just become Lily's girlfriend, and can't think about that kind of thing.

"What's Misty like, Ash?" She says. I know the meaning of this question right away. I may seem stupid, but I'm not. I know I must limit what I say, and lie just a little bit.

"She's cool, I guess. She's a water pokemon trainer, and she gets angry easily so I don't recommend getting on her bad side." I say, but inside I am burning for saying that. She's more than that, she's amazing. She's the girl I love. But I'm not supposed to love her.

"I'll keep that in mind then!" Lily says. Sounds like she believes me. I feel relieved.

"So, how long is this flight again Lily?" Ferrel asks. He's clearly getting bored and impatient.

"We've got about 9 hours left." She says. Ferrel sighs, and pulls out a Gameboy Advanced.

"I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap." I say. Really I just want to think. Think about what I should do. Should I dump Lily before she gets too attached to me? And if so, How should I do it? And why?

"I'm tired too, so I'll come in with you." Says Lily. Perfect chance to try to do something. Ferrel snickers.

"Just don't get too rowdy in there!" Ferrel says, causing both Lily and I to blush. I walk into the bed room and realize something.

"There's only two beds…" I say.

"Why, is there a problem? Oh, do you want to take it slow?" She says. I blush.

"No! I just keep forgetting we're together is all." I reply.

"Okay then, I believe you." She says. I hope she really does. I get in the right bed, which is large enough to fit two people, and she crawls in next to me.

"So… What do you want to do?" She says, in a nervous voice, making me blush.

"Uh.. Um… What do y-you mean b-by that?" I must sound like a little kid. I know what she means, but it's just so embarrassing!

"Well… Y-you know." She says.

"O-Oh! That… Uh-Um… Su-sure." I say. Why did I accept her request. I love Misty, not this girl! Why am I such an idiot sometimes! She began to unbutton my shirt, and all I can think is: Misty, please don't think I'm a jerk for this. Please.


	6. Chapter 6

**======================================CHAPTER 5==================================**

**MISTY**

As Luke ran out, I felt worse and worse. I broke this boy's heart. It's all my fault. It's my fault for loving Ash, for pretending I loved Luke. I hear a plane coming in.

"That must be that passenger jet thing." I say. I realize, I can take a jet to see Ash! I can see him, and take myself out of Luke's life, make him less miserable! I Pack my things and run to the airport, and As I'm waiting in line to get my ticket, I see him. He's walking down the stairs, towards the exit. I see Ash Ketchum.

"Ash!" I yell. I couldn't contain it. He hears me and looks around, and sees me. I see his eyes sparkle. I know what that means. It means he's excited. I pick up my bags and go towards him, and as I'm walking I see people with him. I see a boy, about Ash's age with black hair, and a girl, at the age of around 15 or 16 holding Ash's hand. I realize what this means fast. My excitement fades more and more as I get closer to him.

"Hi Misty! Long time no see!" he says. His friends can't tell but I can hear it. I can hear that tone in his voice that means he's ashamed of something. I examine him before answering, and see that his shirt buttons were done hastily and messily. I realize what this means quickly, and begin to feel ever growing hatred towards that girl.

"Hi Ash! Who's your friend?" I say, trying to hide every feeling I have in me. Every feeling of jealousy, anger, sorrow.

"Oh, how rude of me. Lily this is Misty, Misty this is Lily! And the guy behind me is Ferrel." He says. Lily. That is the girl who I hate.

"Nice to meet you Lily, and you too Ferrel!" Ferrel didn't seem to notice me, he just continued playing his Gameboy and snickering.

"Why are you here?" Ash asks, obviously directing his question towards me.

"I was gonna fly out to see some of the sights in this region called Sarlington." I say. Ash knows what this means.

"Cool. Well, we're gonna find a hotel room to stay in while we're here, we're staying here for a while until I decide it's time to go back home to Pallette town." He says.

"Okay! We should meat up one of these days, just so we can catch up." I say.

"Only if it's fine with Lily. Is it, Lily?" he says.

"Sure!" replies Lily, Ash's new found love. Oh do I want to beat her face in with my mallet.


End file.
